


Blue and Gold

by BrokenAndBloody



Series: The Skeleton Chronicles [1]
Category: Underswap AU - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Blueberry Sans/Reader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Jealous Error, Lot of plot twists, Make friends with all the skeletons, Many skeleton friends, Papyrus is the best big brother, Skeleton cuddles, and kisses, i don't know how to use tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenAndBloody/pseuds/BrokenAndBloody
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: The Skeleton Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212392
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

The Barrier is broken, and monsters are released back into the world above. 

It's a story that's played out in countless timelines, but there's a difference in this one. You. 

Outcast by the humans because of your unique SOUL and rejected by most monsters for being human, you live day to day, just trying to survive. 

______________________________________________________________________________

"You there!" The voice called. "Stop!"

You froze, and mentally cursed. 

A few days ago, you had spent the last of your money and been turned away from your latest job interview. You had resolved never to become a thief, but hunger had made you desperate.

Unfortunately, you weren't quite as good a thief as you thought, and the manager had caught you smuggling food under your jacket. 

You heard the quick footsteps towards you, and heard a call for Security.

Of course they have Security. That's your luck.

You could think of only one solution. You pushed yourself through the doors and ran. 

The street was crowded, as streets in New York often are, and you had to shove your way through crowds of people.

and more than a few shouted curses. You ignored them, and focused solely on getting as far away from the Security officers as possible. Your stomach was rolling with hunger pains and you were so close. . .

A lesson when running away from things, it pays to look at where you're going.

Suddenly you crashing into someone, sending both of you sprawling onto the pavement. Your head hit the pavement with a sickening crack and a pain that sent stars flashing across your vision.

You groaned and picked yourself off the sidewalk, and saw whom you had crashed into.

The unlucky person got to his feet, and you started a little as he looked at you.

He wasn't human, no. He was a monster, those who had come from the Underground nearly four months ago. A skeleton, with large eyes, dark but with bright, deep blue irises. 

He wore a blue bandana, with a gray t-shirt and darker gray pants. When he spoke, his voice was low, baritone, but it held a childish quality that you found fascinating. 

But you didn't have time to dwell on that right now. You needed to get out of there... fast.

The skeleton looked panicked. "OH, I'M SO SORRY, HUMAN. I DIDN'T SEE YOU. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

His voice was loud, full of energy. 

You glanced over your shoulder. "I've gotta go, sorry."

He looked vaguely worried. "I DIDN'T HURT YOU, DID I?"

"No, no, you didn't but I'm in a bit of a hurry."

He must have noticed the panicked look on your face and the people in Security uniforms pursuing their way through the crowd towards you. He turned to someone standing next to him, and for the first time you noticed the second skeleton. Much taller than his companion, he wore a orange hoodie and tan cargo shorts. His eye sockets were dark, and had no pupils.

"PAPY, GET US OUT OF HERE."

"blue, ya hate the shortcuts." His voice was rough, raspy.

"OUR FRIEND NEEDS SOME HELP, C'MON."

You were surprised to hear him refer to you as, 'friend' as far as you knew, you had only met him thirty seconds ago. But, he was going to help you get away, so you were willing to go along. 

The tall skeleton sighed and took hold of your arm, which caused you to stiffen up. "What are you doing?"

"DON'T WORRY, HUMAN, WE'RE HELPING YOU." Blue said, grabbing the taller skeleton's arm. 

You suddenly felt very dizzy, and your vision went dark. You screwed your eyes shut, you're head was spinning...

And then suddenly, it stopped. Hesitantly, you opened your eyes.

You looked around in confusion. This wasn't the street you had been on. It's like you had been... teleported? But that wasn't possible. 

You shook your head to clear it. Monsters had all sorts of powers. Teleportation wasn't that big of a stretch. 

The tall skeleton let go of your arm, and you straightened up. Blue looked at you with a wide grin on his face. 

"YOU'RE SAFE NOW, HUMAN. THEY CAN'T GET YOU NOW."

You couldn't help but smile at him, and held the food under your jacket closer to you.

"Thanks. I owe ya one." You said. "Both of ya." 

As you spoke, Blue 's eyes glittered, and changed from blue circles to. . . Stars?

You had to admit it was adorable, and you smiled.

"I'll see you around." You turned to leave. 

"WAIT, HUMAN. MAYBE WE COULD TALK SOMETIME? VISIT?"

You smiled. "I've gotta go now, but how about we meet at Muffet's diner tomorrow morning?" 

The taller skeleton's head perked up as you said the name of the diner. "you like muffet's?"

"She makes good food. I'll see you boys then. By the way, I never caught your names?"

"I'M SANS! AND THIS IS MY BROTHER PAPYRUS!" He said happily. "WHAT'S YOURS?"

You grinned, and didn't answer, just disappeared around the corner.

As you ran to your apartment, you laughed at the confused look you had left on the starry-eyed face. 

You stomped up the stairs of the run-down building, and fumbled for the keys to your apartment. While you were searching, however, you heard footsteps and a sickeningly familiar voice. 

"Well, look what the wind blew in." 

John was the bane of your life. He worked for Nick 'Slinger', the leader of the most powerful and dangerous gang and crime ring in this part of NYC. Unfortunately, you had fallen in with this group, met the wrong kind of people, and now you were paying for it-- dearly. 

You didn't look at him, but you could picture him clearly enough in your mind. Black messy hair, blue eyes, and a malicious grin on his face. He was handsome enough, sure, but you found him repulsive in every way. 

"Slinger still sending you to do his dirty work, eh Johnny?" You laughed. 

"Listen, doll," He said, and you rolled your eyes. "The boss is getting impatient. He says--"

"I don't care what your boss says," you spat. "I'll pay as soon as I can."

"You see, I can't just let ya go with that. What message would that send to everyone else?"

You opened the door and moved to step inside, but John grabbed your arm and slammed you against the wall. 

"Listen, sweetheart," he said, his face too close to yours. "You've got until next week, otherwise me and the boys may haveta pay you a visit."

You turned your head away. "Tell Nick he'll get his money."

"Smart girl." He let go of you and stepped back, straightening the stupid hat he always wore and disappearing around the corner. 

You swore once or twice and staggered into your apartment. It was old and run-down, but you kept it as tidy as you could. You threw your keys and box of food on the table. Suddenly you didn't feel so hungry anymore. 

You collapsed on the couch, and stared up at the ceiling. 

What am I going to do?

You fought against the tears that threatened to fall, and eventually dropped into a fitful sleep.


	2. Shattered Gold

The alarm was high pitched, grating, and painful. You slammed your hand down on it, and the insistent beeping stopped.

You sighed and rolled off the couch onto your feet. Luckily you had an automatic timer, one that rang at the same time every day, otherwise you would've slept until noon. You never remembered to set the alarm.

Maybe just as well. Setting your alarm reminded you that you had to wake up in the morning. A depressing thought, every time.

You had to go to Muffet's, and you had another job interview at noon. This one was the last. If you didn't get this job, then there was nothing else.

You glanced down at your outfit. Well, might as well try to look halfway decent. You did have a job interview after this.

You dragged your feet to your room and pulled open the closet. After scanning it for a moment, you pulled out one of your black dress shirts and a light blue pair of dress pants. Simple, but better than your normal wear. Most of your clothes were well-worn and slightly ragged. You may be dirt-poor, but you still had your dignity.

You changed into your clothes, and went to leave the apartment, but caught sight of yourself as you walked past the mirror. You had obviously tossed and turned in your sleep a lot last night, your hair was a mess.

You sighed.

Running the comb through your hair was painful, but you didn't have the patience to be more careful.

As a last-second decision, you decided to wear your only pair of earrings. Your mother had given them to you, you couldn't remember when. They were blue jeweled stars, and you hummed in amusement. They reminded you of Blue's excited eyes.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Muffet's was crowded. You glanced at your watch. You were a little late, they should be here.

So you looked around the crowded tables, until one of Muffet's employees asked you if you needed help.

You looked at the little monster, a sort of spider-creature that looked a lot like Muffet herself. Maybe a little sibling or something.

You smiled and answered, "I'm searching for some friends, a couple of skeletons."

The spider's face brightened in recognition. "Oh, you're Sans' new friend! He mentioned you."

You raised an eyebrow in vague amusement. He mentioned you? Why?

The spider continued talking. "They're at table four. Over that way." He (You assumed it was a he) waved one of his many arms in the direction of the table. You thanked him and made your way over.

You recognized the loud voice almost immediately.

"YOU THINK SHE'S COMING?"

And his brother's reply:

"she said she would, why wouldn't she?"

"EVEN SO. . ."

You moved next to the booth. "Don't worry, she's coming." You said, and you almost laughed at San's expression. This guy had waaaaay to much energy.

You took the seat next to him. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"WE THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T COMING."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I was running a little late."

"WELL, WE'RE GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" He said, eyes glittering, and Papyrus gave a small chuckle.

"he wouldn't stop talking about it. he was very excited."

You grinned. You liked these guys.

"Anyway, I didn't get a chance to talk yesterday, and I'm sorry I left in such a hurry. I had things at home to take care of."

'Things' meaning John. At the thought of him, a darkened look flashed across your face.

Papyrus looked at you curiously, but you forced your mouth to twist into a grin. Sans didn't seem to notice your short lapse into irritation.

"WELL, I WOULD LIKE TO GET TO KNOW YOU. YOU'RE THE KINDEST HUMAN I'VE MET SINCE WE CAME BACK TO THE SURFACE."

You hadn't been especially kind, but his words made sense. A lot of humans weren't terribly happy with the newcomers. There were riots and protests all over the country, you had seen them take sharp curve upward in popularity in the more recent months. You were indifferent, monsters could come or the couldn't. They were people, you could see that. Perhaps you would have joined the support for monsters coming back, but you had other things to worry about.

You grinned. "Whaddaya wanna know? I'm a fairly uninteresting person."

Papyrus jumped in. "your name, first of all."

Yeah, that might be a start. You had a feeling that this tall skeleton didn't quite trust you yet, which might have been a good thing. There were bad people all over NYC.

Trusting blindly was a surefire way to get yourself into bad situations.

Like owing money to the Slinger.

You tilted your head. "I'm (Y/N)."

"(y/n) who?"

"(L/N)." You said, and the word felt bitter on your tongue. You wanted nothing to do with that name, you didn't even want to hear people say it. Unfortunately, your last name had quite a reputation, thanks to your father.

Your father. . .

You realized that you had zoned out, and you came back to earth to see Sans staring at you.

"Sorry, I was a bit out of it for a second there. What did you say?"

His face told you that he didn't take offense, a relief to you. He grinned and repeated his statement.

"I SAID I LIKE YOUR NAME."

"Oh, thank you." You hummed in amusement. "I like yours. It's unique."

It could have been your imagination, but you could have sworn his cheekbones flushed faintly blue.

"THANK YOU! MOST PEOPLE JUST CALL ME BLUE."

"Which makes sense. You're bandanna is cool too."

His eyes flashed to stars, and you snickered.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"I TURN TWENTY NEXT WEEK."

Interesting. He had the energy and naive nature of a child, yet he was a year older than you. Not a good fit for NYC. His brother, on the other hand, seemed like he knew his way around the streets.

Another of Muffet's waiters came to take your orders, and you said you didn't want anything. You were starving, actually, but you didn't have money to pay.

Blue gave you an odd look, but you played it cool, like you just weren't hungry.

You passed the next hour with them in pleasant chatter, and when the time came for you to leave, you felt you had learned a lot about these two monsters.

Blue worked for Toriel, the queen of all monsters, as a soldier. A fighter. A guardsmen, he called himself.

Papyrus, believe it or not, had managed to get a job as a scientist at one of the labs in a nearby city. Turns out, he was really smart and had studied quantum physics nearly all his life.

You were confused at first. The city he said he had worked in was nearly a three-hour trip away. Then it hit you that being able to teleport probably cut travel time by a lot.

Much too soon, it was time for you to go. You bid the brothers goodbye and turned to leave when Blue's voice stopped you.

"WAIT. WHEN CAN WE TALK TO YOU AGAIN?"

You considered. You had a phone, and ancient handheld flip cell. You didn't have to worry about the bill, thank goodness, you had a friend that kept you covered.

"Can I give you my number? You can text me whenever."

Blue nodded eagerly, and you wrote down the number on a napkin and handed it to him. "Gotta go, boys. I'll see ya later."

Blue waved goodbye, and you stepped out of the diner and walked down the road. The office building you were applying at luckily wasn't terribly far away. You had stayed longer than you intended, however, and you were going to have to take a shortcut.

The alley that cut to the other street was dark, and you hated using the alleyways. They were dangerous, full of characters that you. . . well, wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley.

But you had no choice, so you started your way down. You were almost through when suddenly, someone pushed you against the wall from behind.

"Fancy seein' you here, doll."

Johnny.

"What do you want, John?" you growled. You couldn't turn to see him, but you knew that voice. "You said next week."

"I did say that, and that's still true, but I've got a message from the boss. Slinger wants me to tell ya that you might need a. . . reminder."

You heard a soft click, and your heart pounded. John was famous for using that switchblade, and you had no desire to be anywhere near the sharp end.

Unfortunately, John held you tight, and you couldn't go anywhere. You drew in your breath sharply as you felt the cold metal against the crook of your arm.

Slowly, slowly he dragged it down your skin, and you felt the burning pain and the warmth of the blood it drew. You bit your tongue, holding back any sound of pain. You wouldn't give this bastard the pleasure of hearing you scream.

Finally the blade was taken away and John let you go.

"See doll, that wasn't so bad. Just pay the boss what ya owe, and you'll be alright."

You just glared at him.

He grinned and disappeared back down the dark alley.

You cursed, and held your bleeding arm away from your shirt. Injured or not, you had to get to the job interview.

You wrapped your jacket around your arm, it would hide the cut until the meeting was over. If you held it close, it shouldn't look too suspicious.

________________________________________________________________________________

It was going well. You managed to get through the questions, and you could tell that the interviewer was impressed. Until... the time came for you to fill out the application he pushed towards you.

You filled it out easily, until you had to answer the question:

What is your SOUL type?

This question had cost you every job, every opportunity you had ever had.

You sighed and wrote down your answer.

The interviewer looked over the paper, nodding and smiling, until he got to the last question, when his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Gold?"

"That's what it is, sir."

"You mean Yellow, as in Justice?"

You shook your head and sighed. You summoned your SOUL, and it appeared in front of you, glowing softly. Golden and cracked.

You lowered your hands and the SOUL disappeared, back into your chest.

The confused look had turned into one of disgust. "That's. . . fascinating."

He stood up, and you did too. He opened the door for you, saying as you left, "We'll consider your application, and give you a call."

But you knew that was a lie. There would be no call.

You twisted your jacket between your hands in anger. That was your last chance.

There was nothing else you could do now.


	3. The Lowest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know maybe I don't need to do homework :)

You walked back to your apartment in a blind rage. Why should your SOUL make any difference? So you were a little different? Why did people treat you like... like a freak?

You supposed this is what the monsters felt like. Shut out, rejected, just for being different. Just because their SOULS were different. 

You slammed open the door to your apartment. You were torn, angry, dejected. 

There was only one option left open to you, but to stoop so low. . .

You snapped back into focus as you heard your phone buzz. You had left it on the kitchen counter on vibrate.

You knew immediately who was texting, and for a second you forgot the about your impending doom. 

You crossed the room and picked up the phone. The message read: 

Hi!!!!!!! I just wanted to make sure you got home safely. Paps keeps telling me it's dangerous in the city. 

It was nice talking to you today, and I hope we can do it again sometime! Until then, we can always text each other!

Jeez, this guy used a lot of exclamation points. 

Oh, I also gave Paps your #. He doesn't text people much, but you never know. Anyway, text me when you get home! 

You smiled. 

You texted back: 

Heya Blue. Made it home safe. It was nice to talk to you, I think we should do it again sometime. How has your day been?

You sent the message and set the phone aside. You looked down at your arm, where the deep cut still oozed blood. 

The phone buzzed, and you looked up in surprise. That was fast.

The new message read: 

My day has been great! I got to meet a new friend :)

"Aw."

And I'm glad you agree, we should hang out again sometime. Paps and I were actually going to stop by Grillby's tomorrow, sometime around 9 pm? I personally don't like the place, I don't drink, but if you wanted to come, we'd be happy to pay!

You snickered. A drink is exactly what you needed.

I'd be happy to come. That's really nice of you to invite me. 

It's no trouble! We really enjoyed talking with you, it was fun!

Haha. Papyrus didn't seem to thrilled about my being there.

Oh, don't worry about him. He's not too friendly with humans, but I'm sure he'll warm up to you soon enough!

I hope so. He seems like a pretty cool guy. 

He's the coolest! Except for me of course! No one is cooler than the Magnificent Sans!

You laughed again. Wow, did he have an ego. 

Is that so?

Well. . . You're pretty cool too!

Thanks Blue.

Anyway, you asked about my day, but I didn't ask about yours. So. . . How was your day?

You thought about all the things you could put, but they'd probably scare the guy. Gangs and crime rings? They were too heavy of topics for the little guy. 

I'm fine. You said simply. You didn't really want to put much effort into concocting an entire day's worth of activities. 

A pause, long enough for you to bandage your arm. When you came back, the new text read:

Are you sure? Paps and I noticed you didn't eat anything at Muffet's. And yesterday. . . Should we talk about yesterday?

There was no way to answer this question. If you said no, he'd be more suspicious. And you couldn't say yes.

We'll have all the time to talk tomorrow. 

. . . Alright. I have to go now, but I'll text you first thing tomorrow.

I'll talk to you then, Blue. Goodnight.

Goodnight!

You turned off the phone. Well, at least you weren't completely alone in this world. 

You glanced at your alarm clock, then unplugged it. There was really no reason for you to wake up before noon tomorrow.

___________________________________________________________________________

Slowly you opened your eyes. The sunlight streamed through the window. You glanced at the clock. 3:00.

Damn. 

You rolled off the couch. 

Stretching, you decided you might as well go for a walk. Enjoy the outside for as long as you could. 

You suddenly remembered Blue 's promise to text first thing in the morning. Grabbing your phone, you opened the messages, just one from Blue. 

Sent at 5 am? 

Hey (Y/N). I know it's early, so I hope I don't wake you. I have early guard duty. I can't wait to see you tonight. If you need anything, tell me, alright?

You smiled. He really was sweet. 

You set the phone down, and suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

Who could be visiting you, except. . . 

You gritted your teeth and opened the door. And who did you see standing there, but John. 

"Hey, doll. Got something to talk to ya about. Slinger has another message for ya."

____________________________________________________________________________

You let him in. What else could you do?

"Whaddaya want?"

"I'm not one to beat around the bush, sweetheart. Nick wants ya back. He has a need for your unique. . . Talents."

"I told Nick I was out. You know that, Johnny." You growled. "I'm not going back."

He tilted his head to the side. "Listen, doll. We know about the job interview. That was your last one. We also know you're out of money. It looks to me like you don't have any other choice."

He moved closer to you. "And. . . If ya help us out, Slinger's willing to forgive your. . . Past mistakes. You'd be free from debt, and hey, you'd make enough money to move outta this place."

You considered. Though it tore your very SOUL apart to admit it, he was right.

He saw the look in your eyes, and held his hand out towards you. "Welcome back." 

You shook his hand, and part of you felt like it had slipped away as you did so.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearly five o'clock. You had four hours to kill before heading over to Grillby's.

You glanced down at your arm. What would be more obvious? The bandage or the cut?

You decided to keep the bandage on. It may be harder to hide, but you had a suspicion that Papyrus would be able to tell that the clean, straight cut wasn't an accident.

You sighed. Four hours.

Johnny had told you that Nick was ready for you to drop in anytime. You'd get your first job-- and your first paycheck-- when you did.

Might as well go now. Why stretch out the process of giving up the last shred of your dignity?

You grabbed your jacket, and your phone, and locked your apartment door behind you. As you walked, you texted Blue:

Hey, Blue. How's your day been? I'm sorry it took so long for me to answer, but I got a new job! I'll be slow to text for the next few hours, but I can't wait to see you and Papyrus tonight.

There. That should deter him from texting you during your job with Slinger. There was no need to let the mob boss know that you had friends. . . or in his eyes, leverage. They could be put in terrible danger.

The phone buzzed.

That's cool! Don't worry, I won't bother you. Let me know how it goes!

You sighed. Good. He should be okay.

After about twenty more minutes, you arrived at the building. It was tall, well-kept, and looked like the owner made a lot of money. Which he did.

You stepped inside, and were promptly directed to what you assumed was Slinger's office.

You're lip curled in disgust. Slinger surrounded himself with the wealth that he took from others. The large building, the expensive carpeting and decorative vases. Everything around you alluded more to an expensive, five-star hotel than to the base of a notorious gang leader.

Some people say crime doesn't pay, but it certainly did for Slinger. In any decent town, he would have been thrown in jail years ago, but in NYC these days, the police were almost as corrupt as the city. Slinger was certainly powerful enough the pay off the higher-ups of law enforcement. They got their money, and Slinger got free rain. It was a sick and twisted cycle. 

But you couldn't do anything. And now, you were a part of it. 

You raised your arm to knock on the door. 

"Come in."

The voice hasn't changed a bit. 

You pushed open the door, and stepped into an office that was almost as extravagantly decorated as the rest of the base.

The man that sat behind the mahogany table was about 25, which was incredible for a mobster of his status. All the things he had achieved, he had achieved in five years.

You knew he was regarded as handsome by many people, with his green eyes and blond hair. He had a strong jawline and was muscular. He always wore a three piece suit that was very well ironed. Had you known better, you would have found him attractive.

But you knew better.

Behind that well-kept exterior was a monster. A ruthless killer, womanizer, thief, and bastard. 

You closed the door behind you, staring with hate and disgust at the man before you. He grinned back with a easygoing smile. 

"Well, well. If it isn't Miss (L/N). Home again."

"This isn't my home," you snarled. "And you know why I'm back."

"Ah, testy, are we? Well, you always did have a fiery personality."

You clenched your fist and held back a stream of curses you wanted to throw at him.

"Just tell me the job, so I can get going."

"Patience, love. I want to talk to you, first."

You cringed at the name. "What about?"

"How have things been for you?"

"I doubt you asked me here just for pleasant conversation."

"Fine. Have it your way. We'll talk later."

"What's the job?"

"There's been talk of Reaper-" he spoke of one of the enemy gangs, his rival since the beginning, "getting some new guns. These ones are more powerful than anything we have."

You knew were this was going. "You want me to intercept the shipment, and get it to you."

"Exactly. Use whatever means you have to, and get rid of anyone who stands in your way."

You nodded. So nothing had changed.

"You have two weeks."

You nodded again and turned to leave. 

Once a gunrunner, always a gunrunner.


	5. The Magnificent Sans

Nine o'clock arrived, and you had been at Grillby's for the past half hour. The fire elemental kept looking over at you curiously. He had asked you once or twice if you wanted anything, but you politely declined. You couldn't drink until the brothers got here, much as you wanted to. 

You waited at the table, and after a while you put your head down on the table. You were sick and tired of today. 

Tomorrow, you had to start your job. You would have to hurt, maybe even kill people. 

You had vowed you would never be a part of Slinger's plots again, and here you were. What would your mother think?

What would Blue think? 

He was convinced you were a nice person. He was your friend. What would he say if he knew you were a soon-to-be-murderer?

You laughed grimly. Humans were supposed to be determined. What had happened to yours? 

Human SOULS fell into seven different categories. Red for Determination. Orange for Bravery. Yellow for Justice. Green for Kindness. Blue for Integrity. Cyan for Patience, and finally Purple for Perseverance.

But yours? Yours was golden. Pretty, but different and wrong. Not only that, but it had that crack down the middle. Your SOUL was splintered.

It had been that way since you could remember. As a child, the children teased you for it, and as an adult, you were shunned and outcast.

You used to think that you were special. That your SOUL meant you were unique.

Now, you knew you were unique. Just the opposite of what you thought. A freak.

Your pity-party was interrupted by a familiar voice. 

"(Y/N)!"

You lifted your head to look at the blue blur that was barreling towards you just in time for Blue to tackle you in a tight hug. It knocked you back a little, who knew a 5' 6''skeleton could pack such a punch?

"OHMYSTARSWEMISSEDYOUITSSOGOODTOSEEYOUAGAIN-"

Papyrus looked embarrassed and pulled him back. "relax, blue." He said. "don't smother the poor girl."

Blue jumped back, still bouncing. His eyes were glittering stars, and you smiled. 

"Jeez, ya overdose on coffee?"

Blue shook his head. "NO, I DON'T DRINK COFFEE."

You raised your eyebrows and looked at Papyrus, who shrugged.

"ever since he was five. the energy never went away." He said, shoving his brother good-naturedly.

Blue scowled, and put his hands on his hips. "YOU ONLY THINK I'M ENERGETIC BECAUSE YOU'RE LAZY."

You snickered. "Nah, Blue, I think you're energetic."

"DON'T YOU START!"

"Sorry."

They took their seats, Blue next to you, Papyrus across from you. The drinks came, and you started talking. 

Eventually, the subject turned to your new job. You grew tense and uneasy.

"Oh, it's. . . Just an office job." Unconsciously, you moved your hand to your bandaged arm. 

Papyrus noticed, but said nothing. Blue, however, was an entirely different matter. 

"OH STARS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?" 

Mentally, you cursed. You were already screwing things up.

"I had an accident." 

"I'M DECENT AT HEALING MAGIC! I COULD HELP!"

He pulled off his blue gloves and rubbed his hands together. You watched, fascinated, as his skeletal hands began to glow with a green aura. 

"SEE? IF YOU TAKE OFF THE BANDAGE, I CAN HEAL YOUR INJURY."

Here you were caught in a dilemma. If you refused, there was really nothing more suspicious. If you took off the bandage. . . 

Well, maybe they wouldn't notice a knife cut. 

"I'm fine, Blue, it'll heal."

"I INSIST! CAN'T I HELP A FRIEND?" His mouth was grinning broadly, but his eyes had lost their stars. They were slightly worried, and his skeletal pseudo-brow was furrowed. 

You sighed. Well, it was worth a shot.

Slowly, you unwound the bandage, revealing the deep cut. 

Papyrus tilted his head slightly. "that's. . . pretty bad. what happened?"

"I. . . Uh. . ." You couldn't think of a good excuse on the spot. You probably should have had one ready beforehand, but you didn't think.

Blue looked from your eyes to the cut and back again. His eye sockets had lost their blue colour completely. They were just dark. It was slightly eerie. "(Y/N)... DID SOMEONE DO THIS TO YOU?"

"No! No no no. Of course not." you said quickly, but you could tell he didn't believe you. 

"HM. . . "

He held his hands over the cut, and you felt it starting to heal over. Your eyes widened. When he took his hands away, there was nothing left but the faintest scar. 

You smiled at him. "Thanks, Blue."

Papyrus nodded and ordered another round of drinks. (Except for Blue who just looked at the two of you disapprovingly.)

After the second drink, you were feeling buzzed. After the third. . .well, you didn't have alcohol much. You were basically completely drunk. 

Papyrus was faintly amused, and Blue looked worried. You were laughing hysterically at the smallest things. After a while, he stood up and took hold of your arm.

"I THINK IT'S TIME TO GET YOU HOME." 

Papyrus stood up to help. Once you were outside, Blue asked you your address. Luckily, you were still able to remember that much. 

Blue nodded. "PAPS , CAN YOU GET US THERE?" 

"yeah. hold on."

You suddenly felt very dizzy. The world was spinning, and it made you sick to your stomach. 

But it was over quickly, and you opened your eyes. Through your drunken haze, you recognized the apartment. The familiar, run-down building never looked so desolate. 

Apparently, Blue thought so too. 

"STARS ABOVE, THIS IS WHERE YOU LIVE?" 

You giggled. "Yup." 

"BUT IT LOOKS LIKE ITS GOING TO COLLAPSE!"

"That's what I think about every night before I go to sleep."

"THAT'S TERRIBLE!"

"Life's terrible, Blue."

He exchanged a glance with Papyrus, who was staring at the building with a fixed stare. "shouldn't this break some safety regulation or somethin'?"

"Should," you slurred. "Doesn't."

They helped you to your apartment. You had some trouble with the stairs, but eventually you stumbled into your room. If you were sober, you would have been embarrassed to show your friends the crumbling and decaying apartment. In your drunken state, you didn't much care about anything. 

"Thanks for helping me home, boys," you said, sitting down on the couch. "I'd offer you food, but..." you burst out laughing. 

Some small voice in the back of your head said quietly, shut up before you say too much. 

You paid it little heed. 

Papyrus glanced towards your empty cupboards. "hey, you doin' alright, kid?"

"Me? No."

Shut up. 

Blue 's eyes flicked back to dark and empty for a moment. "WELL, YOU'RE ALWAYS WELCOME AT OUR HOUSE. I CAN TEXT YOU THE ADDRESS LATER... "

You were starting to feel drowsy, and the brothers started to leave. Before they could, however, you called Blue back. 

Without saying anything, you hugged him, tight. He froze up for a moment, then returned the gesture.

"Thanks, Blue," You said, in a moment of sobriety. "And hey. . . This city may be a bad place, but don't let it change you, okay?

"Don't change, Sans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter, but I hope you do. 
> 
> Cheers!


	6. Hungover (And the start of a job)

You woke suddenly, as if from a nightmare. Try as you might, however, you couldn't remember what you had been dreaming about.

You sighed. This couch was getting uncomfortable, and you had a headache.

Your phone buzzed, and you reached over to grab it. You flipped it open and opened the message from Blue:

Hey, you okay?

All the memories from the previous night came flooding back, and you groaned.

"Idiot. . ." You muttered.

You texted back:

_Can I pay you to pretend last night didn't happen?_

_No, and I doubt you could anyway. That's why you didn't eat at Muffet's, and why your cupboards are bare."_

_"About that. . ."_

_"And you didn't tell me or Papyrus?!"_

_"I didn't want to worry you. Besides, we just met."_

_"Worry me? Do you know how worried I am now?!"_

_"You're overreacting, Blue."_

_"I am not! You have no food!"_

_"But I also got a job. I'll buy food soon."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_". . . Okay. I have to go to work. I'll text you later!"_

_"Cya, Blue."_

You set the phone aside. You had a job to do.

And to get it started, you had to talk to someone you really didn't want to talk to.

"Hey, Johnny!"

From across the abandoned street, the dark-haired man looked up at you. You waved him over, and he crossed the street to you.

"Let me guess, you need my help? Just like old times, eh?"

"Shut up, Johnny."

"Aw, no need to be rude, doll."

"And you don't need to call me, "doll'"

"I'll think about it. What's the job?"

You explained to him the details, and he nodded.

"Sounds easy enough. Slinger give you guns?"

You nodded, stone-faced.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Reaper's men are gonna pick up the shipment. We're supposed to go make an example of them." Internally, you flinched at how easily you said the words.

"How long until they pick it up?"

"Today. In an hour."

"That doesn't give me a lot of time to prepare, sweetheart."

"How long does it take to load a gun?"

"And it's just the two of us?"

"Whaddaya think I am, an idiot? Nate, Axle, and Lee are coming with us."

"Heh. You think ahead, doll."

You turned away from him, ashamed that you were working with such a heartless bastard. Didn't he feel any remorse?

But you realized that you were shaping up to be just like him.

___________________________________________________________________________

The mission went smoothly, but it nearly broke you.

You had stormed the warehouse with your crew, guns blazing.

Soon, there was just one who stood in your way. A young man, who couldn't have been more than nineteen.

He had tossed his gun aside and collapsed to his knees, begging for mercy. The others drew back, waiting to see what you would do.

You hesitated, and John noticed. "Do it quickly, doll," he sneered. "Or I might have to tell Slinger you can't handle this job."

You gritted your teeth. The brown eyes of the boy looked up into yours.

You pointed the gun at his head.

"I'm sorry."

Slowly, ever so slowly, you squeezed the trigger.

And the gun fired.


	7. L.O.V.E and a Bad Time

You stumbled back to the apartment.

You felt it. Your SOUL. . . Was cracking. 

And it hurt. Your L.O.V.E, your Level Of Violence, was now at Level 2.

Unlike your SOUL, L.O.V.E wasn't something physical, something that could be shown at will. It was just a feeling, something you could sense. If your L.O.V.E got high enough, others could sense it, too.

That's what you were afraid of. If it kept going this way, Blue and Papyrus were definitely going to be able to tell that something was up. 

Blue. . . 

What would he say? 

You held back tears. 

As you shifted your position on the couch, and gasped in pain. You felt something wet and warm trickling down your arm. 

There had been crossfire when you raided the base. One of the bullets must have grazed your arm without you knowing. You had been too caught up with your splintering SOUL.

You walked to the bathroom, and looked at the wound in the mirror. There was no way you could pass _this_ off as an accident. 

You wrapped the tight, disinfectant-soaked bandage around it. It was on your upper arm, close to your shoulder. You probably needed stitches, but you couldn't afford that. You thought about asking Blue, but he'd certainly have some questions. 

But he'd notice. And he'd have questions. The best thing you could do was just play it cool.

_And deny everything._

You picked up the phone. Blue should be off work by now. 

_"Hey Blue. How was work?"_

A minute passed. Then: 

" _Just got off. What about you?"_

" _It was pretty good. Hey, is your offer to let me visit still on the table?"_

_"Yes! Yes if course! You can come anytime, now even!"_

_"Now's good."_

_"I'll make dinner!"_

_"You don't have to. . ."_

_"But you haven't tried my tacos yet!"_

_"Alright, alright. But don't go through too much trouble for me, k?"_

_"Only the best for my friend! Do you need Paps to bring you here?"_

_"Nah, teleporting makes me sick. I'll walk if you give me the address."_

_"You sure? Paps says it's dangerous at night..."_

You had your handgun. 

_"I'll be fine."_

Blue gave you the address, and you started walking. Halfway there, you got a text. Thinking it was from Blue, you opened your phone, only to see a text from Papyrus.

" _Heya kid. Heard you were coming over for tacos and thought I should warn ya, Blue 's tacos can get a bit. . . Extreme. Prepare yourself."_

Extreme you could handle. 

You didn't have any long sleeved shirts, so you were stuck wearing a t-shirt, bloodied bandage clearly exposed. Your jacket had been torn during the job, it was useless. You sighed.

Eventually, you got to the house, a pleasant, warm looking building with two stories. You clomped up the front steps and knocked on the door. 

"PAPS, SHE'S HERE! CAN YOU GET THE DOOR?"

You couldn't make out the muffled answer, but a second later the door opened. Papyrus was wearing his usual hoodie and cargo shorts, and red tennis shoes. 

He stood back and let you in. "welcome. sorry for the mess. . ."

You supposed the living room was a little cluttered, compared to your house, but you didn't much mind. It was welcoming, in a way, a little more friendly. 

Blue appeared from what you assumed was the kitchen, and his eyes flickered to glowing stars before they caught your bandaged arm. 

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He said in an accusatory tone. "YOU'RE HURT AGAIN."

"Yeah, about that," you said, rubbing your neck and feeling slightly awkward and embarrassed. "You said you were okay at healing magic?"

"OK, NOT GREAT. I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO. PAPS, WILL YOU GET THE TACO MEAT OFF THE OVEN?"

Papyrus nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Blue turned back to you. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

You shrugged. 

"DON'T YOU SHRUG AT ME. SOMETHING LIKE THAT DOESN'T JUST HAPPEN."

_Oh Blue, it's gonna get a lot worse._

You unwound the bandage, and Blue gasped. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

You were surprised by Blue 's cursing. He seemed so innocent. . .

He glared up at you. "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. I CAN SWEAR, I JUST DON'T LIKE TO. I'M NOT A DAMN CHILD."

You nodded. "Sorry Blue." You smiled. "You're just so sweet, it's hard to forget you're older than I am."

Blue blushed, his cheekbones turning bright blue. 

Aw...

"C'MON, LET'S GET YOU HEALED."

You lifted up your sleeve, better exposing the wound. 

"OH STARS. . . (Y/N), WHAT HAPPENED?"

"There was an accident. I don't wanna talk about it."

"I THINK WE HAVE TO. IS THIS LIKE THE FOOD? WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME? PLEASE, WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME?"

His voice wavered, and he seemed close to tears. That hurt you. Blue shouldn't have to suffer because of what you did.

"I shouldn't have come here," you muttered. "I'm sorry that I bothered you."

You turned towards the door, but Blue grabbed your shoulder.

Turning back, you found yourself staring into his deep blue eyes. 

He was only a few inches shorter than you were, and his gaze was strong, unwavering. 

Papyrus had since returned, and was staring at the gunshot wound with a look you couldn't decipher. 

"jeez, kid, were you shot?"

You stiffened. _Did he know?_

Blue took off his gloves, and rubbed his skeletal hands together, until they glowed. He pressed his hands to the wound, and after several minutes, he pulled away. "THAT'S THE BEST I CAN DO."

There was nothing but a sizable scar where there once had been an open, bleeding wound. You moved your arm back and forth, and found that the pain had also vanished. 

"Thanks, Blue." You said. 

He pulled you into a tight hug. "OF COURSE." He let go and stepped back. "NOW, YOU STAY AND TALK WITH PAPS. I'VE GOT TO GO FINISH THE TACOS."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

So it was just you and Papyrus. Whatever expression he was wearing, you couldn't tell what it meant. 

Finally, he spoke.

"so. . . you planning on telling blue what really caused _that?_ " He pointed to the scar on your arm.

You ducked your head and stared at the floor. "Um. . ."

"I know a gunshot wound when I see one. I dunno how you got it, kid, or why you're so determined to hide it, but I can sense L.O.V.E. in your SOUL."

Suddenly, you felt something take hold of your SOUL. The heart-shape appeared in front of you, but instead of gold it was coloured a dark blue. 

You looked up to see Papyrus' left eye socket was glowing with a bright orange light. 

Whatever force had hold of you dragged you forward, towards him 

"kill whatever humans you want, kiddo. . ." He said in a low, quiet voice. "but if you ever even _think_ about hurting blue. . ."

His eyes were angry, and his voice carried a warning tone that chilled you to the bone.

"you're gonna have a b a d t i m e."


	8. TACOS

Suddenly, Blue called you both to the dining room. Papyrus shot you one last warning glare and released your SOUL.

You fell to the ground, your legs giving out beneath you and collapsing to your knees.

Papyrus walked to the dining room without giving you a second look. After a minute's hesitation, you followed him.

______________________________________________________________________________________

You and Papyrus sat together at the dining table, an awkward experience for you, if not a terrifying one. Something about Papyrus' glowing eye and low echoing voice stuck with you. 

Papyrus was not a skeleton to cross. You knew, somehow, that if you ever made a malicious move towards Blue. . . He wouldn't hesitate to kill you.

Which was justified. You knew how L.O.V.E. worked. Everytime you killed, it would become a little easier to do it again. And again and again and again. . .

Until you were just like Slinger. A stone-cold killer, without any remorse or feeling for those whose life you had ripped away.

However, after he had given you the warning, Papyrus seemed chill. As long as you didn't kill monsters, or hurt Blue, he didn't seem to mind you. You had the feeling that he didn't much like humans. That you understood, humans were jerks, but there was something just beneath the surface, something you couldn't quite place. . .

Blue brought out the tacos which, you had to admit, didn't look half bad. Kinda good, actually.

And they smelled even better, or maybe you were just hungry.

You noticed that Papyrus looked slightly apprehensive, and you remembered his warning.

Blue handed you and Papyrus your food, took his seat, and watched you with excited, starry eyes.

You raised the taco to your mouth and took a bite.

*The taste is. . . indescribable.

The meat had a slightly smoky flavor to it. A lot a sour cream, and a lot of other ingredients that you couldn't place. You could understand why Papyrus warned you.

And strangely, you liked it.

It certainly was extreme, yes, but something about it...

Blue was waiting eagerly and asked, "WELL?"

You chewed, swallowed, and grinned. "It's really good!"

Papyrus stared at you, searching your face for any hint of insincerity, but he could find none. You actually liked it?

Huh.

His surprise, however, was nothing compared to Blue's excitement and elation. His blue irises were changing into shapes you hadn't seen before. Swirls, Stars, you name it. It was actually incredible. What else were monsters capable of that you didn't know about?

After he had calmed down a little, eyes returning to stars and staying there, he hugged you, tightly.

Wow. He was really happy.

"REALLY?"

"I love 'em."

He laughed, an adorable noise that sounded something like, "MWEH HEH HEH!"

(Written out it sounds like it should have sounded evil, but trust me, it was adorable.)

You smiled.

Papyrus made eye contact with you, and you noticed that his look was different. Instead of a malicious, warning glare, his glance was. . . inquisitive. Suspicious, but curious. You had no doubt that he would have some questions for you the next chance he got.

Blue finally let go of you and stepped back, smiling broadly.

The three of you finished dinner, (Papyrus eating a little slower than Blue and yourself.) and watched a few hours of tv. It was oddly cozy, on the green couch with the two skeleton brothers, watching some dumb television show. Almost like having a family.

Soon, it was almost midnight, and you decided you needed to get home.

"I'll see ya, Blue."

"DO YOU HAVE TO GO?"

"I've got work tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll visit soon. And I'll text you whenever I can, okay?"

"FINE. STAY SAFE. AND TRY NOT TO GET HURT ANYMORE."

Unlikely. "I will. But hey, if I ever need someone awesome at healing magic," You said, grinning. "I know a skeleton."

"MWEH HEH HEH. THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS ALWAYS WILLING TO HELP THOSE LESS TALENTED."

That ego again. It was almost childlike, a perfect fit for Blue. An adult, strong and smart, but with a childish personality. With anyone else it would have been annoying, but for Blue. . . It just worked. Those adorable dark blue eyes may have helped.

You got ready to leave. Just as you were about to step out the door, Papyrus spoke up.

"here, i'll take you home, kid."

Odd. "That's alright. Teleporting makes me sick."

"then i'll walk ya home. it's dangerous at night."

"I WANNA COME!'

"blue, i need ya to stay here. protect the house."

Blue seemed content with this, and waved goodbye as you and Papyrus stepped out the door.

The city was well-lit, the lights from various apartments shining down on the streets. That didn't make it any less dangerous, however. Muggers, thieves, murderers... around every corner.

The two of you walked silently for a minute, then you worked up the courage to speak.

"Why'd you want to walk me home?"

Papyrus reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack a cigarettes, an action that surprised you. Skeletons, smoke?

He lit the cigarette and raised it to his mouth, breathing deeply. Finally, he spoke.

"like i said, it's dangerous at night. and, i have some questions for ya."

As you had expected. "Ask away."

"first off, i'm sorry for scarin' ya. if you hadn't been able to tell, blue's the most important thing in the world to me. if anything happened to him. . ." he sighed. "i dunno what i'd do."

You couldn't think of anything to say to this, but you understood. He just wanted to protect his brother.

"i can sense L.O.V.E. in your SOUL, kid, i told ya that," he continued. "but. . . something tells me that you didn't really want that L.O.V.E., did ya."

Silently, you nodded.

"and something tells me ya don't work an office job, either."

You shook your head.

"so what do you do?"

You sighed. "I'm a. . . gunrunner. I work for a man named Nicholas Vandyke. He goes by the name 'Slinger', and he runs the biggest crime ring in this part of town."

"and how'd you get mixed up with someone like that?"

You figured that you might as well start from the beginning.

"How much time do you have?"

He was quiet for a moment, thinking, then said, "as long as it takes for me to figure out whether i should hate you. . . or call you friend."


	9. So I Became a Criminal

**Disclaimer: I know that Asriel and Monster Kid are swapped in Underswap, but that always felt weird to me, if Asriel was still a goat child where did he come from? Toriel and Asgore are still the only goat (boss) monsters we see, so did he just... appear?**

**Anyway, I decided to keep asriel as the prince of the Underground, just because I don't want to figure this out right now. If that bothers you, just. . . Pretend it's MK, idk.**

"My parents left when I was 15, and I was on my own after that.

I roamed the streets, just doing what I could to survive. I never stole, resolved that I wouldn't stoop so low.

And I didn't. But eventually the hunger got too much. Slinger and his gang found me in the alley, shivering and starving. 

Slinger wanted to kill me, but when they tried, they couldn't."

"how's that?" Papyrus interrupted.

"When I was younger, I had. . . magic. I could protect myself. Eventually, though, it faded."

"magic?"

"When you grabbed my SOUL, did you see anything... strange?"

He shook his head. 

You held your hands forward and brought out your SOUL. It glowed softly, shining golden. The crack that ran through the middle was even more prominent now than it had been before. 

Papyrus stood for a moment, then brought out his own SOUL. Glowing white, upside-down. . . And also splintered down the middle.

You looked at him, shocked. 

"this is what happens when a generally good person, someone with kindness in their SOUL. . .decides to do something utterly horrible and terrible. . . like kill someone."

You stared up at him. "You. . ."

"yep. let me tell you my story, kid.

"back when we still lived underground, every once in a while, a human child would fall into the mountain and into the underground. 

the first human's name was frisk. they were. . . odd, to say the least. always sad, disconnected. . . but the royal family took them in, and they seemed happy. 

after a while, though, frisk decided that they wanted asriel, the prince, to go to the surface. don't ask me why, i don't know. but they ate buttercups, died, and let the Prince take their SOUL and cross the barrier. 

i don't know the whole story, but in the end. . . the prince was killed by the humans. the queen. . . made a proclamation that all the humans that fell would be killed, their SOULS harvested so we could destroy the barrier. 

six human children were killed. then there was one, named chara.

she was kind at first, helped us escape the underground a few times."

"A few times?"

"i'm getting ahead of myself. do you know what a SOUL of determination is?"

You nodded. The red, and most rare, SOUL. The most powerful.

"those with a determined SOUL. . . could cheat death. could reset time and bring themselves back."

". . ."

"so they did. over and over and over again. eventually, they got bored of sparing everyone. . . and started killing people instead.

they killed everyone. even. . . even blue.

and only i remembered.

so, i did the only thing i could think of. i killed them. over and over and over again."

"'Till your SOUL started cracking." You're mind was racing. "How did you stop them?"

"eventually, they were killed by the queen. and didn't reset."

"So you were free."

"yup. then we got to come up here and deal with more terrible humans."

You flinched. "Yeah, we're pretty bad. Have you seen the protests?"

"sure have. they came right up to our door and threatened to burn the house down."

"That's terrible!"

"have humans always been like this?"

You lowered your head. "Yeah. Even to each other. Humans are the absolute worst."

Papyrus glanced at you. "not all of 'em."

"No, not all. But a lot."

Papyrus made a humming sound deep in his throat. (What you assumed was his throat? Skeleton anatomy. . .) "you didn't finish your story."

"I worked for Slinger for two years, with my SOUL cracking a little more each day. I never killed anyone, so I never got L.O.V.E, but I did. . . Terrible. . ." You choked on your own sob, and gritted your teeth, embarrassed. 

"I wanted out, I got out, but at a price. I owed Slinger a lot of money. And Slinger always gets his money.

Eventually, I had to break the vow I had made to myself. I had to steal. Unfortunately, I was caught."

"that was the day we met you."

"Yep. You saved me that day."

"well, blue woulda been heartbroken if i hadn't. but the gang. . .you're in again?"

"I need to eat."

"can't ya get a normal job?"

"I've tried, but nobody will hire a freak with a broken SOUL."

Papyrus was quiet. "ya could've asked us, we woulda helped."

"I dunno how things work in the Underground, but up here we don't trust so easily."

"yeah, i guess you're right. in any case, we can still help ya. you don't hafta work for this 'slinger'."

You let out a bark of laughter. "You would help a murderer?"

"No," he said simply. "But I would help a friend."


	10. Johnny

You went the next day to Slinger's base, and were once again let into the boss' office. He looked up as you entered. 

"Ah, I thought you might be coming by soon. Johnny here told me that you finished the job. I think this is yours."

He slid a thick envelope to you, and you opened it, eyes widening at the money inside. 

"You deserve it. And I've got another job for ya."

You slipped the envelope into your pocket and stepped away. "Actually, Nick. I can't do this one. Or the next one. I'm out."

His smile dropped, but for only a moment, then it returned, only it didn't reach his eyes.

"Think about what you're saying, doll. I'd advice you to think very, very carefully."

You pretended to consider, tapping your chin thoughtfully. "Mmm... yup. Thought about it. Still out."

Nick stood up, moving threateningly towards you. "You'll regret it."

"More than I regret ever even considering doing your dirty work for you? Impossible."

And with that, you turned and fled out the door, and out onto the street. You didn't stop running until you had slammed the door of your apartment behind you and locked it. You took out your phone and quickly texted Papyrus. 

_"It's done. I'm out."_

A few minutes passed.

_"Nice job, kid. I knew you could do it. "_

Not two seconds later, you got a text from Blue.

_"Hey, what are you and Paps talking about?"_

Damn, you thought. This could be troublesome. 

_Just work stuff. How have you been?_

_You can't change the subject so easily. What's going on?_

_I told you._

_No you didn't._

_Yes I did._

_(Y/N), I swear I'm coming over and I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on._

You laughed. Persistent. 

_Sure, you can come over. I warn you, it's a mess at my place._

_I am on my way._

You set your phone aside and lay down on the couch. A few minutes later, you heard a knock on the door. You looked up, surprised. It had been a while, but Blue couldn't be here yet, could he?

You stood up and opened the door. 

Big mistake. 

There at the door stood none other than Johnny.

"What do you want?" You growled.

"I've got a message from Nick."

"I don't wanna hear it." You slammed the door, but Johnny pushed it back, forcing you backwards and letting him in.

He closed the door behind him and looked at you with a malicious look in his eyes.

"Heard you got out. Nick wanted me to come teach you a lesson, doll." He moved closer to you, uncomfortably close. 

"But I don't wanna hurt you, doll."

Soon, you were against the wall, with nowhere else to go, while Johnny advanced. 

Soon, his face was only inches from yours, and he had your arms pinned to the wall.

"I can protect you, sweetheart, if you agree to give me a good time."

Finally, he kissed you, hard and with too much force to be considered sweet.

You hated it, loathed and despised every second. You just wanted his filthy, lying mouth off of yours.

You pushed him off you, and he staggered backward, knocking over your lamp as he did so. It fell to the floor with a resounding _crash,_ and shattered into a thousand pieces.

John remained unfazed, and advanced again, this time pulling you close to him.

"Lucky I like you, doll. If anyone else had tried that, I'd have slit their throat."

This warning sent a shiver down your spine, but didn't dissuade you from fighting with everything you had.

However, he was too strong.

Just when you thought you wouldn't be able to fight anymore, John was yanked away by some unseen force, and slammed into the opposing wall.

Yo fell to your knees, and looked up to see John pinned to the wall by his own SOUL, which had turned a dark blue. He was looking fearfully at a figure who stood in the doorway, arm raised, the source of the magic that had pulled John off of you.

_Sans._

His eyes were dark, absent of any blue as he held John helpless, and stared him with a look of pure hatred.

"STAY. . . AWAY FROM HER." He growled. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT IF I EVER SEE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR (Y/N) AGAIN, YOU. WILL. REGRET IT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

The words, coming from Blue, were chilling. Kind, lovable, innocent Blue. . .

John nodded furtively. "Y-yes, I understand."

"GOOD." Blue lowered his hand, and John's SOUL disappeared from view, and he was released from his place on the wall.

He ran to the door, not taking his eyes off Blue. Just before he left, he said, "You'll pay for this, doll, remember that."

Having seen him so pathetic and helpless against Blue, you weren't quite so afraid anymore.

"Tell Nick he can send the whole gang after me," you shouted at his retreating back. "And tell them. . ." You looked at Blue and grinned. "And tell them that they're no match for the Magnificent Sans."

This comment, you knew, would normally have sent his eyes to sparkling stars, but not today.

His eyes were still dark, and he turned to you, brow furrowed and a worried look on his face.

"WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY? WHO WAS THAT? WHY WAS HE HERE? WHAT. . ." he paused to draw breath, and you took the opportunity to get to your feet and make your way over to him.

"ARE YOU HURT?"

Just your dignity. "Nope. You came just in time."

He hugged you, tightly. "WHEN I HEARD THE CRASH, I THOUGHT. . ."

"Hey, hey, it's okay." you said. "I'm okay."

"BUT IF I HADN'T COME WHEN I DID. . ."

"But you did. And everything's alright." You drew back to look at him, staring into his eyes. "You saved me, Blue."

This didn't seem to cheer him up.

You picked up your phone and send a message to Papyrus.

" _Hey, Blue's here, and I think you should come too. Something's happened."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! How'd you like the story?
> 
> I'm bored, so this is being written. Hope you guys enjoy, I'll update whenever I can.
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
